


I Guess I'm A Guardian Angel Now? Whatever, I Guess

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angels, Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sweet with Jake and Marcus</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I'm A Guardian Angel Now? Whatever, I Guess

“For someone who  _used_  to be a personal assistant; you’re not very good at following orders, are you?” The question was followed by another blow across his shoulders with the electric baton and this time Jake can’t stop himself from arching his back and screaming. His thick and wild hair however was grabbed when he did this and he gritted his teeth as his head was yanked back, forcing him to bend his back to a nearly impossible angle, blood dribbling from his nostrils and from between his teeth.

He had been arguing with the camp counselors again. He had refused to do any more paperwork and spreadsheets for their twisted company and had threatened that when his Angelic employer came for him that they would be dearly sorry for these transgressions and abuses dealt to him and the others of Night Vale.

The camp counselors just smiled and had him dragged out to the very back of the camp to have a friendly discussion about productivity and how Angels did not exist.

Jake’s double just smiled down at him, tilting his head to the side. “This company picnic isn’t going to be very productive if you keep believing in things like Angels. You need to focus on our Smiling God and work. We know you can do it, Jake. You used to be a personal assistant. You used to be…”

“I  _am_  a personal assistant…” Jake hissed, his shackled hands trembling as he dug his nails into the soft earth, trying to control his body. This earned him another blow from the baton and he screamed as the end of it was driven into the small of his back, left there as the electrical current was turned up.

He slumped forward when the baton was finally pulled away, his fingers still twitching from the punishment. Steel-toed boots kicked him in the side, forcing him to roll onto his back and look up at his own twisted smile as his double idly twirled the baton between his fingers, tilting his head to the side as he looked down at him.

“You’re not anything anymore,” he reminded him. “You’re not even a team player at this point, Jake!” He pressed his foot down on his stomach, earning another weak yowl from him as he dug the heel of his boot into him. “Strexcorp just cannot afford to have such…useless former personal assistants around! Anyone who cannot perform to the best of their ability needs to be let go from the company to allow it to grow as a whole! That’s called good business thinking!”

Jake coughed up another small amount of blood, hissing as the wet warmth remained on his lips and throat.

His double shook his head, snorting as he raised the baton up over his head. “Don’t worry! We’ll be sure to bury you somewhere very neat and…”

“Not cool, bro.” A powerful hand caught hold of the double’s as he went to smash Jake’s skull in and he gasped, turning to look into the face of a frowning Angel. The Angel was naked save for a hand-tailored suit coat. “That’s  _my_  personal assistant you’re fucking with, you know!”

“Impossible!”

“Dude, I’m like…right here talking to you. If you don’t wanna believe in Angels that’s just like…your problem, I guess. Whatever.” Marcus swung his arm back, slamming the double against a nearby metal post, letting the body go as soon as he heard the familiar snapping of bones. Without sparing the body another glance; Marcus looked down at Jake, cocking an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think I said you could lie down on the job, Jake.”

He couldn’t help the weak laugh that escaped him, shuddering as he was forced to turn his head away to spit out another small amount of blood. “Apologies, sir. I’ll take it out of my pay later.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. Consider it your bonus right?”

“Of course, sir.”

Marcus smiled, bending down to take a hold of Jake, scooping him up into his now long and powerful arms, golden wings spreading out wide as he held him close. “Come on. You gotta show me how to write out a check.”

Jake could only offer his employer a feeble smile in return, wrapping his arms around the Angel’s neck, already feeling safer.


End file.
